


Heat

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke's heat strikes during practice and they deal with it in the showers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

When Sousuke had slowed in the middle of a practice heat, coming to a stop at the end of the lane with his head bowed as if a 100m sprint had actually tired him out, Rin had been worried. That is until Sousuke looked up at him with hazy eyes, cheeks flushed and breathing hard and Rin could only be thankful for the strong smell of chlorine that was covering the scent of his heat - a scent that would otherwise have had every Alpha in the room flocking to Sousuke’s ass.

He pulled him out of the pool when Sousuke reached out his hand and straight towards to the showers, pausing long enough to shout at Nitori to take charge over his shoulder. Sousuke’s grip on his hand was tight as he followed after him, stumbling slightly over the step into the wet room to collapse against the wall between two shower heads. Rin’s arm around his waist and the leg between his was the only thing keeping him upright, the haze of his heat along with the proximity of his Alpha quickly overwhelming his senses.

When Rin turned on the water, washing away the stench of chlorine, Sousuke gasped under the chill and clutched at Rin’s shoulders, fingers digging into the skin in his desperation. The water sluiced over his hair and the line of his jaw and Rin could smell the heady aroma of his heat awakening his Alpha instincts, his nose already tuned to and intimately familiar with Sousuke’s unique scent.

“I need you. Now.”

Sousuke’s voice was an unsteady breath against his lips, leaning forward to press his mouth against his, hands twining over his shoulders to thread themselves into his hair and pull him closer. He ground desperately against Rin, who was powerless to resist, his senses all fixated on his Omega’s need for him and his need for Sousuke, so willing and needy in his arms.

He turned him around and Sousuke braced himself against the tiled wall, head hanging low as he spread his legs in anticipation. The water steamed around them and Rin followed the trail of one lazy rivulet down the curve of his spine and into the crack of his cheeks as he pulled the material of his leg-skins down to his thighs. Sousuke’s ass was pert and high and already slick and prepared for Rin, so all he had to do was part those firm, round globes with his hands and plunge in. Their voices echoed over the tiles as they joined and Rin clenched his fingers over Sousuke’s hips with a bruising force as he fought to control himself and keep still. The tight heat of Sousuke’s body swallowing him to the hilt so readily was one of the best feelings in the world to him and Rin loved it. Loved Sousuke.

“Sousuke. Tell me how you want it.”

He could see Sousuke trembling, could feel it from the inside even as he watched the muscles quivering under his skin. He rubbed soothing hands over his sides and waited, because no matter what the scent wafting from Sousuke’s body was doing to his brain, he would always make sure he gave his lover what he wanted.

“Hard. As hard as you can.”

Even as Rin was fighting to keep still, Sousuke was bucking his hips back against him. But that was all Rin needed to let go, snapping his hips out and back in at a bruising pace, trying to drive in as deep as he could with each thrust. The slap of skin on skin echoed over the tiles and mixed with the rush of water and the sound of their moans. He barely had the presence of mind to know that they should keep quiet and covered Sousuke’s mouth with his hand to muffle his voice as much as he could. But when a few fingers slipped in and Sousuke began sucking on them instead, Rin found himself biting Sousuke’s shoulder to stifle a groan of his own.

It was so easy to lose himself in the tight grasp of Sousuke’s body, the feeling of him writhing in his arms, the heat building between them as he moved. It felt so good. He never wanted to be anywhere but here.


End file.
